El bosque
by Izzie made
Summary: Elizabeth es una niña pequeña pero no por eso le teme al mundo. Ella decide entrar al bosque que cerca su casa aún sin el permiso de sus padres.


El bosque.

Era temprano. Elizabeth se había arreglado sola, a pesar de no tener mas de ocho años y había salido al bosque, a pesar de que le habían prohibido ir allí sola.

Había corrido por el largo prado que separaba esa gran mansión del bosque con una sonrisa en sus labios y la adrenalina corriendo por sus pequeñas venas.

Le encantaba explorar, lo que anteriormente le había causado ya varios problemas con sus ausentes padres pero eso no la detenía, no había nada que la pudiera detener.

En cuanto se adentro en el bosque sus ojos brillaron con ilusión y no pudo evitar seguir caminando.

Elizabeth era una niña muy traviesa, le encantaba experimentar e ir tras lo desconocido, tal vez eso era lo que más le apasionaba de ese bosque; que jamás había tenido la oportunidad de entrar en el y recorrerlo a detalle.

Mientras caminaba sus manos se deslizaban delicadamente sobre todo lo que estuviera a su alcance como una armoniosa danza.

El bosque lucía tan pacífico, se escuchaba el lejano trinido de un pájaro y pequeñas pisadas en el suelo, cualquier otra niña estaría asustada de estar sola en un bosque de tal magnitud pero no Elizabeth, por el contrario, ella se sentía completamente maravillada.

Elizabeth soñaba con encontrar un adorable prado en el bosque donde habría bellísimas flores y pequeños animales como ardillas o conejos, el sol lo iluminaría plenamente y sería simplemente un lugar completamente mágico.

A pesar de sus ilusiones Elizabeth no encontro nada, ningún prado completamente lleno de luz solar sino que por el contrario parecía que el bosque se oscurecía cada vez más con cada paso que ella daba, pero ella no se intímidaría, continuaría caminando.

Después de lo que pareció un par de horas Elizabeth se empezaba a cansar, se quería sentar pero no encontraba el lugar perfecto, todo estaba cubierto de musgo o había flores que ella no estaría dispuesta a maltratar.

Elizabeth siguió caminando hasta que se topó con un árbol, seguramente el árbol más grande que había visto en toda su corta vida, Elizabeth levantó su cabeza y miró hacía arriba buscando el final del árbol pero no lo encontró, miró hacia el frente nuevamente y se dio cuenta de que el frondoso y viejo árbol tenía un gran agujero en su base.

El agujero pensó, parecía una puerta, tenía ganas de entrar allí pero sus piernas no se movían, por primera vez Elizabeth era presa del pánico.

Después de unos minutos sus diminutas piernas empezaron a avanzar lenta y temblorosamente hacía lo que para ella parecía un abismo, cuando estuvo frente a el dirigió su cabeza hacia el agujero para tratar de visualizar su fondo o algo que le indicara que no tenía porque tener miedo.

Pero antes de que pudiera encontrar algo un pequeño hombre se asomo por el hoyo lo que provocó que Elizabeth se tambaleara hacia atrás y cayera, y un grito escapara de su garganta.

Elizabeth no podía creer lo que sus ojos le enseñaban; un hombre de aproximadamente su misma estatura con una pequeña barba blanca y ropa vieja y desgastada con apariencia medieval.

-No tienes por que temer -le dijo el hombrecito con una voz misteriosa de la que Elizabeth no se fiaría.

Se paró lentamente sin apartar su vista de el y se quedó inmóvil.

-Soy Ginarr, vivo en una aldea dentro de ese árbol -dijo dirigiéndose a Elizabeth de nuevo.

Elizabeth, a pesar de seguir en pánico no pudo contener su curiosidad.

-¿Viven dentro de ese árbol? -preguntó incrédula.

-Así es -afirmó gustoso Ginarr.-¿Te gustaría venir a conocer Phairland?

Elizabeth empezó a mover sus piernas y a caminar lentamente hacia el agujero.

Cuando a estuvo a un metro de Ginarr y el gran agujero del árbol se detuvo.

-¿Te gustaría venir conmigo Elizabeth? -volvió a preguntar Ginarr.

-¿Como sabes mi nombre? -preguntó ella extrañada.

-Eso no importa ahora -el dijo solemnemente.

-Si -dijo suave mientras asentía levemente y caminaba perpleja hacía el.

El se metió hasta la cintura al agujero y extendió su mano.

-Toma mi mano Eli -dijo amablemente. Elizabeth dudó un poco ¿Cómo sabía que le gustaba que le dijeran Eli?¿Cómo sabía tanto de ella si jamás se habían conocido?

Después de unos minutos su sentido de la aventura le ganó y tomó temblorosa la mano del extraño hombre. El jaló su diminuta mano y Elizabeth cayó con el.

El día terminaba en la mansión y el señor Joseph Carlton se percató de la ausencia de su pequeña hija.

Informó rápidamente a todos los empleados quienes la buscaron exhaustivamente en cada rincón y escondite que la casa pudiera tener.

Las horas pasaban y los señores Carlton se preocupaban más y más, las lágrimas corrían por las mejillas de su atormentada madre y las mismas preguntas rondaban su torturada mente ¿Dónde estaría su pequeña Lizzie?¿Estaría ella bien?

Cuando la casa quedó completamente revisada Joseph llamó a la policía del pueblo más cercano solicitando una unidad montada para revisar el extenso bosque que bordeaba la mansión.

La búsqueda siguió toda la noche, así como los siguientes días y noches, lo único que se escuchaba en el bosque era el golpe del casco de los caballos caminando y recorriéndolo en busca de la pequeña perdida.

Nunca lograron encontrar a Elizabeth, ni siquiera un rastro de que ella hubiera estado allí alguna vez, ni un trozo rasgado de ropa, ni una huella que sus zapatos pudieran haber dejado en la húmeda tierra.

Pareciese como si Elizabeth hubiera existido sólo en la mente de sus padres y de aquellos que llegaron a conocer a la joven aventurera.


End file.
